


Guesses

by impalaloompa



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, im bad at tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 05:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3197273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impalaloompa/pseuds/impalaloompa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"That's my condition," he said, confidence beginning to rise in him again. There was no way that Wade could guess his name in ten tries. He was so sure that his identity was safe that he spoke again before he knew what he was saying.<br/>"If you guess it right I'll even fucking kiss you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guesses

Spider-Man and Deadpool sat on the roof of The Daily Bugle, feet dangling over the edge, a well earned hot-dog in their hands.   
It had been a particularly rough team-up and Spidey could still see the Merc's marred flesh knitting itself back together through gashes in his red and black uniform. The injuries didn't seem to bother Deadpool as he munched happily on his hot-dog, spraying crumbs down his chest as he chattered and pointed at something on the street below them.   
Despite all of his initial misgivings about the Merc, Spider-Man had grown fond of him, likening them to even friends sometimes. He enjoyed being around Wade.  
Wade wasn't a bad guy. Spidey knew that he had just been through a load of crap. He knew that there was no changing Wade. He had tried. Several times. But Deadpool was a world class mercenary, a paid killing machine, haunted by his past and channeling his pain the only way his messed up head knew how. Though, whenever they teamed-up Wade managed to keep casualties to a minimum. He tried. He tried very hard to keep the young hero happy, and that was all Spidey could ask for.   
Spider-Man laughed heartily at one of the Merc's jokes rewarding him with a shy grin from the other. Wade plucked at his bunched mask just below his nose. His white-lenses eyes seemed to focus on something in the distance.   
Spider-Man tensed at the odd silence. Deadpool was prone to spacing out or arguing with himself. Spidey knew that Wade sometimes heard voices. He couldn't imagine what it must be like to be constantly at war with yourself, constantly doubting and second guessing and fighting the fear that Wade so often struggled to hide. Spidey had seen it show through on more than one occasion. The prime example that came to mind was when they had first eaten together. Spidey had no problems shoving his mask halfway up his face so that his mouth was free to bite into his food, but Wade had taken a long time to build up the courage to lift his own mask. He had been scared that his scars would freak Spider-Man out. He had babbled and tried hiding his self-consciousness, his embarrassment, with jokes. Spidey had reassured him that there was nothing under Wade's mask that could scare him away. The Merc had scoffed at this, telling Spidey that he was about to be proven wrong. Deadpool had slowly lifted up his mask and braced himself for the scream, for the pain of scaring away yet another person but Spidey had just smiled at him, trying to not let the pity show on his masked face. Wade's skin was horribly scarred and even looked sore in places. Spidey was curious as how it happened but he never asked. He just thanked the Merc for trusting him and carried on eating. Wade's surprise at Spidey's acceptance has twisted the young hero's heart.   
Spider-Man almost jumped when Wade began talking again. It was almost as if he hadn't stopped, and Spidey wasn't sure if Wade was even aware that he had.  
Spidey stuffed the rest of his hot-dog into his mouth and hummed appreciatively. He smiled when Wade stretched out a gloved hand, took Spidey's hot-dog paper and stuffed it into one of his many pouches.  
"Can't have friendly neighbourhood bug-man littering now, can we?" Wade smirked, "Wouldn't set a good example to the kiddies."  
Spidey pushed him lightly on the shoulder.  
"And you're all about setting good examples," Spidey huffed at him, a huge grin spreading across his face.  
"Me? Of course!" Wade held his hands up in mock disbelief, "Model citizen me. Just ask anyone."  
Spider-Man shook his head slightly and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand.  
"We did a good job today," he said, his tone becoming more serious, "I mean it Wade."  
Deadpool smiled softy. It was a rare and gentle sight which Spidey was certain that only he had seen.  
"We always do a good job together," Wade sighed through his nose, "And it's not fair when you use my name."  
Spider-Man narrowed his eyes at the Merc who had folded his arms across his chest.  
"What do you mean?" he asked, not sure he if liked the fake innocence plastered all over Deadpool's half masked face.  
"It's not fair that you can use my name but I can't use yours," Wade gazed at him.  
"I keep my identity a secret for a reason," Spidey warned.  
"So guys like me can't stalk you?" Wade mumbled.  
"So my enemies can't hurt the ones I love," Spider-Man said firmly, "You're not my enemy," he added, sensing that Wade needed the reassurance.  
The Merc beamed at him, "So will you tell me your name?" he asked hopefully.  
"No."  
Wade seemed to deflate but he quickly perked up again as an idea pinged into his head.  
"Can I guess?"   
Spidey hesitated for a moment, not sure if he wanted to play the Merc's game.  
"Sure," he said slowly, "I suppose."  
"Great," Wade gave a little bounce, spinning on his butt so that he could face Spider-Man, legs crossed underneath him, elbows resting on his knees, chin resting on his clasped hands.  
"Rules though," Deadpool grinned, "if I guess right you have to tell me, ok? Promise?"  
"Sure," Spidey tried to keep the apprehension out of his tone, "You can have ten goes at guessing my name."  
Wade's face fell and he opened his mouth to complain but Spidey shushed him.  
"That's my condition," he said, confidence beginning to rise in him again. There was no way that Wade could guess his name in ten tries. He was so sure that his identity was safe that he spoke again before he knew what he was saying.  
"If you guess it right I'll even fucking kiss you."  
Wade stilled. His face was unreadable as he tried to work out if Spider-Man was joking or not.  
"For-for reals?" he managed to splutter.  
For reals? Spidey asked himself. He knew that Wade had a crush on him. It was obvious from the constant flirting and the off hand, sometimes lewd comments, and the longing stares he felt every time he turned his back of the Merc. Was this putting fuel to a fire he wasn't sure he wanted burning?  
Again, his confidence won over because he heard himself saying, "yeah, for reals."  
Wade seemed to contemplate this.   
"Okay," he finally said, a manic grin flashing across his face, "ten guesses."  
Spidey could feel Deadpool's gaze travel up and down his body, taking in his lean body, his strong muscles, his young half-hidden face.  
"John," Wade tried.  
"No," Spiedy shook his head.  
Wade narrowed his eyes, "David."  
Again Spidey shook his head, enjoying the frustration coursing through the other.  
"Michael," Wade sounded hopeful.  
"No," Spidey shot him down.  
Deadpool fidgeted his fingers and tucked them further under his chin.   
"Franklin?" Wade tried.  
"What? No!" Spidey scoffed.  
"Hey! What's wrong with the name Franklin? I knew a Franklin. He was a great guy. A good laugh," Wade rambled.   
"Six left Wade," Spider-Man grinned slyly.  
"Okay okay okay um... Ben?"  
Spidey almost winced at the mention of his Uncle's name. A flash of triumph brightened up Wade's face.  
"S'not my name," Spidey grumbled.  
"Hehe. You said snot," Wade chuckled.  
Spidey hit him a little harder than he intended to and Deadpool flinched away.  
"Sorry," Spider-Man almost wailed. He always tried to be gentle with Wade because God knows the man had suffered enough.   
The first time he had ever touched Deadpool, a simple congratulatory pat on the back, the Merc had jerked away, stance ready for a fight. Spidey had wondered 'when was the last time someone touched Wade without violence?'. It had taken a while for Wade to get used to Spidey's friendly touches and gestures.   
Now, though, the pair could hug openly and Wade wouldn't even flinch. Except now, when Spider-Man had been too rough and Wade looked suddenly like a timid little child.   
"Sorry," Spidey said again reaching out and squeezing the Merc's knee comfortingly, pleased that Wade didn't bat him away or wince at his touch.  
"So... So not Ben?" Deadpool seemed to relax a little.  
"No. Not Ben," Spidey said firmly, "Five left."  
Wade shuffled slightly and tilted his head to one side. Spider-Man had to admit that the mercenary looked incredibly cute when he did that.  
"James," Wade almost shouted as if he were sure he had it that time.  
"No," Spidey smirked, glad that his little mistake was so easily brushed off by the Merc.  
"Fuck," Wade moaned.  
"Is that a guess?" Spidey asked innocently.  
"What? No!" Wade sounded alarmed that he might have just waisted a guess.  
Spiey tisked and winked reassuringly at the Merc.  
"Erm... Peter?" Wade's shoulders were slumped, knowing that this wouldn't get him anywhere either. To his surprise, Spider-Man tensed.  
"Is that you're name? Peter?" Deadpool's masked eyes widened.  
Ah shit, Peter cursed inwardly. He nodded slowly.  
"Really?" the excitement bubbled in Wade's chest.  
"Peter. Peter," the Merc garbled, testing the name out on his tongue, "Peter. Awesome."  
Spidey sighed, scratching his head.  
Wade suddenly froze. He was suddenly unsure, awkward, and Peter swallowed hard, remembering what he had said he would do if Wade guessed his name.  
"You... You don't have to kiss me you know," Wade's deep, gravely voice coming out higher than usual, "It's ok."  
Peter rubbed his face in his hands. He almost took Wade up on his offer but mentally scolded himself. You said that's what you'd do, so get on with it.  
Spidey leaned towards Wade cupping the surprised Merc's cheek with his warm hand.  
He hesitated, knowing that Wade would think his apprehension was because of the scars. That wasn't it. The scars didn't bother him. Kissing Deadpool didn't bother him. What everyone else though about it didn't bother him. What caused his hesitation, what pricked at his heart was that the last time he had kissed someone, she had been dead in his arms. He tried to push the painful memories of Gwen away and focused on the man in front of him.   
Wade's face was scrunched up. He wore that look Peter recognised as when he listened and tried to ignore the voices in his head. Spidey brushed his thumb gently over the rough skin on Wade's cheek. The Merc shuddered at the tough, a long breath escaping through his nose.  
Peter closed his eyes and pressed his lips gently to the chapped lips of the Merc. He felt the tension leave Wade as he sighed softly, tilting his head slightly to get at a better angle.  
Spidey placed his hands on Wade's shoulders and he deepened the kiss, opening his mouth slightly, flicking his tongue against Wade's lips, encouraging him to do the same.   
Deadpool whimpered when Peter nibbled his bottom lip and a needy moan escaped from his throat. Peter smiled into Wade's mouth. He could feel the Merc's strong hands on his back, slowly making their way down and resting on his hips.   
Peter pulled back for air before crashing against the mercenary again. Tongues twining, hands roaming. Peter didn't realise how much he had wanted to do this. How much he needed it. He broke the kiss again, gazing into Wade's eyes, panting slightly.   
Wade let his head rest on Spidey's shoulder.  
"Fuck Peter, that was..." Peter grinned when he realised that he had rendered the Merc with the mouth speechless.   
"Amazing? Spectacular? Hot?" he offered, a lazy smile etching his features.  
Deadpool's deep chuckle vibrated through him and Peter felt the muscles in his groin constrict.   
He pressed a chaste kiss atop of Wade's head before pulling back slightly so that Wade was forced to lift his head and look at him.   
"So. Peter," the Merc swayed slightly in Spidey's arms, "Now what?"


End file.
